An Unholy Alliance : Distorted Reflections
by Avirra
Summary: AU Mirror-verse. Ion storms and transporter beams do not make for a happy combination as the Imperial Starfleet Kirk, McCoy, Uhura and Chekov swap universes with their Federation counterparts.
1. Cerberus

An Unholy Alliance : Distorted Reflections

Part 1 - Cerberus

Doctor McCoy's hand was resting in the midst of his sister's curls as he looked over the place she would be spending the next six months. It was expensive - way past his current ability to afford, but that wasn't a worry. This six months of specialized schooling was a gift to Joanna from Admiral Pike, her unofficial grandfather. He had told McCoy that it was a birthday present, but Leonard McCoy hadn't been born yesterday. He had overheard Pike whispering something to Joanna about services rendered which made him wonder even more about the fact that Doctor Philip Boyce was now attached to Pike at the hip and Lieutenant Leslie (who Joanna had nicknamed 'Loser Leslie') had disappeared.

He debated asking Joanna, then decided it didn't really matter. Boyce was one of the few physicians that McCoy held in some esteem and if Pike was going to continue to have a thing for doctors, he would just as soon that attention was fixed firmly on someone other than himself. Looking over, a small smile formed as he spotted Kirk. He knew exactly what their Captain was doing. He was informing the headmaster of this particular school just how many piece of him there would be to spread around should anything at all happen to either Joanna or her guardian Rashea while the two of them were there.

When McCoy saw Rashea, Chekov and Uhura coming toward them, he knew it was nearly time for them to return to the Enterprise. He was pretty sure the fact that Chekov had studied on Cerberus was the overriding factor for Pike picking this school for Joanna. Since Chekov knew the grounds and many of the instructors, he had volunteered to beam down with the group to make introductions and Uhura had also volunteered to make the trip to assist Rashea in handling the paperwork and inspecting where Joanna would be staying. The forms that would have taken McCoy hours (and Kirk days) to wade through had been completed with minimal fuss. Having the necessary adjustments made to Joanna's living arrangements took a little longer, but once it was made clear that Rashea was both governess as well as bodyguard, the two of them sharing a room suite was no longer an issue.

Joanna left his side to give Uhura a hug, then all of them were distracted by the sound of thunder breaking out. A storm seemed to be brewing and not the kind he remembered from Georgia.

Chekov frowned as he gave a long look at the gathered clouds.

"A magnetic storm is coming. Possibly the worst I have ever seen here."

Kirk walked over briskly to join them.

"Spock just contacted me. This ion storm is starting to cause problems onboard. Sorry, Jo-Jo, but that's means it's time for us to go. Odds are that we won't be the ones to transport you back to Earth, but Admiral Pike will handle all the arrangements when the time comes."

Joanna ran to Chekov and Uhura, giving each a tight hug while Kirk had tugged Rashea off slightly to the side for a bit more of an intimate farewell before coming back and giving Joanna a hug as well. Her final hug was saved for her brother, who whispered in her ear.

"Give 'em hell, Jo. Show 'em what a McCoy can do."

"I'll make you and Uncle Jim proud, Bones."

"You already do, kid."

Another peal of thunder broke them up and McCoy gave her a kiss on the top of her head before moving to join the other three.

"Kirk to transporter room. Energize."

McCoy had always been pretty ambivalent about transporters, but this time, he was feeling pain. A drawing and stretching feeling like he was about to be pulled in two. Then he suddenly saw his reflection. No, not his reflection. It looked like him but the uniform was all wrong. A second later, the pain increased ten-fold and then, just as suddenly, it stopped. The doctor fell to his knees, gasping in air as the others around him were doing the same.

Finally, his head cleared enough that he heard the voices of Spock and Mister Kyle, but there was something peculiar about the tones. Why wasn't Spock ripping into Kyle for being so inept at the transporter controls? Then he heard a soft gasp from Uhura, automatically turning toward her and opening his eyes to see if she was injured.

It was Uhura, but not as he'd ever seen her before. Everything from the uniform on her body to her hairstyle was different. A sudden memory from the old Spock made McCoy nauseous as he forced himself to turn his head and then attempted not to stare at a Spock who was fully free of facial hair and also wearing a totally unfamiliar uniform.

Yep. Transporters just zoomed past shuttles on his list of least favorite ways to travel.


	2. Aboard the USS Enterprise

Part 2 - Aboard the USS Enterprise

There was a horribly awkward pause where Spock was staring at them, then a pained moan came from Chekov. Spock's expression shifted slightly to one of concern and Kirk jumped on that.

"That's was a rough teleport. Mister Chekov?"

"I . . . do not feel well, Captain."

McCoy stepped over immediately.

"I feel off myself. I want all four of us in Sickbay now. Might simply be a version of moving sickness from that teleport, but I'd rather check everyone out to make sure."

Spock finally spoke.

"That would be wise, Doctor. The transporter seemed to lose your patterns for a moment during a fluctuation of the storm and all of you now seem to be displaying signs of extreme disorientation."

Kirk unconsciously gave his uniform sleeve a tug as he nodded.

"Very well then. I'll help Bones get Chekov to Sickbay. Uhura? Are you feeling well enough to walk there on your own?"

Uhura cast a quick glance to Spock, then averted her eyes from him quickly, grateful that his attention was still focused on Kirk.

"Yes, sir. My stomach is queasy, but my dizziness has passed."

"Excellent. Mister Spock, you have the con until Doctor McCoy clears us for duty."

"Of course, Captain."

Spock said nothing more, but watched as the four made their way out of the transporter room. Once the door shut behind them, he turned to Mister Kyle.

"I want a full report on the transporter mishap including all reading from the instruments. Had the ion interference been any greater, we might have lost their patterns permanently. The readings might indicate a way to better filter out outside disruptions to the system in the future."

"Yes, Mister Spock. I'll have that ready for you by the end of the shift."

"That will be sufficient. Carry on, Mister Kyle."

As he clasped his hands behind him and headed for the Bridge, Spock couldn't shake the feeling that he had gotten when Doctor McCoy first looked at him after re-materializing. It was as if something about him had startled the doctor. Physically, Spock showed no outward signs of his thoughts, but mentally? He was frowning.

* * *

Sickbay was at least right where they expected, but when McCoy entered, he had the resist the urge to cry. His beautiful and talented lethal ladies were all gone and replaced with pale versions that probably couldn't scare a kitten. Drawing a deep breath to steady himself, he set them all to making preparation for a full workup on Kirk, Uhura , Chekov and himself. While the nurses got things ready, McCoy had his three companions come into his office which he locked as soon as they were inside. His first question was to Chekov.

"Pavel? Are you actually feeling that bad?"

Chekov shook his head.

"No, but I thought I had to do something to distract Mister Spock. Or the one that looks like Mister Spock. Besides, the moan was not because of how I felt. Look at my uniform. I am back to being an Ensign again."

Kirk gave a half-smile and put his hand on Chekov's shoulder.

"The moan worked out well for us. Don't worry - you'll still be a lieutenant once we figure out a way to get back home."

Finding a chair to sit down in, Uhura huffed.

"Getting back isn't likely to be easy."

"That thought had already occurred to me, Nyota. Oh, cute ponytail, by the way."

Chuckling at the nerve he obviously hit, Kirk watched as Uhura's eyes narrowed and her hand automatically dropped for the handle of a blade that wasn't part of their new uniforms. Growling, she dropped her hand.

"These uniforms are ridiculous."

Giving her a sympathetic look, McCoy moved toward the terminal at his desk. Or the pther McCoy's desk.

"No argument there, Ny. Come on, kids - gather around this computer. Let's see what the hell the folks that look like us have been doing."

Kirk moved over as McCoy seated himself.

"Won't us going in to look at our own pasts look suspicious, Bones?"

"We don't know that they'll be monitoring our computer requests, but if they do, I can say I went into them in order to test for any memory gaps."

"Good idea, Bones. Nyota, Pavel - keep this in mind for as long as we're stuck here. All of these people are probably highly intelligent or genius level just like their counterparts are. Any work or computer searches we do with an eye toward getting us home need to have a plausible cover story for why we're doing them."

Chekov was normally as confident as anyone ten years his senior, but finding himself unarmed in strange surroundings had his youth showing more than Kirk had ever seen it before.

"Captain? Wouldn't the crew here be as anxious to get their people back here as we are to get home?"

"Possibly, but we don't know that yet. We don't know how they promote ranks here or how moody their Emperor is. Until we find out more facts, try to blend in."

Looking over his screen, McCoy spoke up again.

"And we need to watch each others backs. It's possible that if something happens to one of us, none of us will get back. And I don't plan to leave my sister's protection to the McCoy from this universe."

Then there was a deep intake of air from McCoy that got all of their attention.

"Jim? Pike's dead here. And that bitch Carol is alive - and part of this crew."

Moving beside McCoy, Kirk quickly typed in the request for the crew roster, calling off changes as he saw them.

"I can't find any records of Gaila. Nyota? Remember that guy in the bar that started the fight?"

"The one Pike killed? Sure. His name was Hendorff, I think."

"Well, he's apparently alive and well here. Scotty's part of the crew and so is Hikaru."

Uhura moved to McCoy's other side.

"Can we get images up? I don't want another change like the one to Spock to catch me off guard."

"Good thinking. Well, would you look at that - look at Sulu."

"No scar. Do you think this might just be an older image?"

An entry request at the door made all of them reach for their non-existent daggers.

"Damn - we need to control that impulse. You can bet none of our counterparts have it."

McCoy called out the command to unlock the door and Nurse Chapel looked in, seeming uneasy.

"Everything is ready to begin the physicals, Doctor."

"Good. Let's go get this part over with, then we can re-adjourn back to my office to continue the memory tests."

Chapel stood to the side, still looking unsettled as they filed out of the CMO's office. McCoy closed his eyes briefly and reminded himself this wasn't his head nurse before approaching her with a tone he usually reserved for Joanna.

"Hey, I can see something's bothering you. What is it?"

She gave him a wan smile that was so different from the piranha grin that he was accustomed to,

"It's nothing really. I guess it took me by surprise to find your office locked."

Damn. Less than an hour into this mess and already something to try and explain off. Thinking fast, he tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Don't know how fast word spreads, but there was a transporter malfunction and they almost lost us. It upset Chekov and I locked the door so that he could get it off his chest without worrying about someone overhearing him and thinking less of him for it."

Chapel seemed shocked that anyone might ever consider that, but then her expression shifted to understanding.

"I guess that's a leftover from always being the youngest - feeling like you have to act older than you are. But age doesn't matter. Something like that happening would upset anyone."

"You and I know that, but it might take me a little more talking to get Chekov to understand that. I'll likely be locking the door when we go back in again to get him more comfortable in talking about it. I don't want him to hold back."

"I understand, Len."

Len? McCoy wondered just how close the other McCoy was to his Head Nurse. Hopefully not too close. Kirk was a jealous type.

"That reminds me. Go have a quiet word with the other nurses. Chekov wasn't the only one that mishap unsettled. Jim and Uhura might be a bit snappish as well. I'll go on over to the biobed and wait for you."

The word was spread quickly through the nurses and McCoy considered that a good thing. It meant the nurses all did their best to get the exams taken care of quickly. As the tests were concluded, they retreated back into McCoy's office until only McCoy was left in the main sickbay. Chapel gathered the reports from the other nurses and reviewed them as she walked toward McCoy.

"As would be expected after that sort of shock to your systems, everyone's blood pressure, heart rate and adrenaline levels are up."

"Well, when that adrenaline drops, everybody's like to drop right along with it. Put 'em all down for being off duty for at least their next shift."

A smile that McCoy would have guess was meant to be teasing formed on Chapel's face.

"Including yourself?"

Hoping he wasn't guessing wrong, McCoy gave her a slight smile back.

"And what are the odds of Jim obeying that order if I avoid it?"

She laughed and he almost sagged with relief. He was going to be dealing with an ulcer before they got home.

"You're right. It wouldn't do you any harm to miss a shift or two any way, barring emergencies. You've already gone past your expected hours for this year and we're not three-quarters through it yet."

"Folks that want regular hours should avoid the medical field on a starship."

She gave him a playful swat that he barely resisted wincing at.

"That's true enough. Oh, that reminds me. The only anomaly was on your reports. It doesn't look like anything to be concerned with, just your blood counts are looking much better than they did on your last exam. I guess you were a bit anemic like you suspected."

He held his hand you and she passed him the PADD with all the reports on it.

"Thanks. I'd better get back in my office before Jim reconfigures my computer or something."

That remark didn't seem to strike her as odd, so there was obviously more than superficial resemblance between the Kirks. He was looking over the PADD readout as he entered the office, automatically locking the door behind him. The way he was staring at the PADD like there was a huge hairy spider on it made Kirk frown.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"We can't wait too long to figure out a solution for getting us home, Jim. Just like something happening to one of us might screw the deal, something happening to our counterparts might strand us as well."

McCoy looked in Kirk's eyes as he held up the PADD.

"Unlucky bastard doesn't know it yet, but my counterpart is dying. His last physical shows the earliest signs of xenopolycythemia. Too early to show up positively for what it is on tests yet."

Chekov and Uhura exchanged glances. Both of them remembered when McCoy had sealed himself into isolation with Kirk. Seeing that exchange, McCoy scowled at them.

"You're guessing right, but no-one else knows. Keep it that way."

Kirk was leaning back in a chair.

"Bones? Think that information might be something we could barter with?"

"Doubt it, Jim. Don't forget our Spock tried to kill me more than once. Pretty sure that agony booth session he put me through was what kicked my own disease into gear."

"True. If this one hasn't made a truce with you yet, he might be thrilled at losing the competition."

Uhura's fingers were idly drumming where her dagger usually rested.

"Time is a premium, correct? We need to solve this before one of our lookalikes gets themselves assassinated. Let me go feel out Spock. I can read Vulcan body language better than anyone else here."

"Good idea. What we really need to know is if he'll work with us to get the others back or if he's an obstruction."

"And if he looks like he's going to be an obstruction, Captain?"

"We kill him and try Mister Scott instead."


	3. Confrontation

Uhura started for the door when McCoy spoke up.

"I don't like the idea of any of us being alone. I'm coming along as backup. Now, don't give me that look, Nyota. I'll stay out of your way, but within earshot in case something goes sour."

Kirk noticed that despite her cut-off protest, Uhura's body language showed her relief at not going by herself, so he agreed to it as well.

"Good idea. Pavel and I will stay here with the computer to get us a better understanding of the differences between this ship and ours. I hope we're gone before it happens, but if I'm in the Captain's chair, I want to know what kind of fire power I have at my command."

As they strolled down the corridor together, McCoy suddenly slowed, reaching out for Uhura's arm as he did. At her puzzled look, he spoke softly.

"Everything else seems basically the same. Bound to be an observation deck then, right?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Let's go find it. If there is one, I'll position myself in there so that I'm out of the way, but close if you need me. Then you bring Spock in here for your talk."

The hesitation showed Uhura liked the idea, but had reservations. Still she began walking toward where they knew the observation deck should be.

"What if he notices you?"

"He won't. There's a sound system on our observation deck, so they likely have some variation themselves. If not, we can figure out some sort of ambient noise for the area that will cover up any minor sounds I might make and I know how to keep off a Vulcan's radar in other ways when I need to. I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

That broke the tension and Uhura chuckled.

"You are, at that. I have to admit to several times when I wondered how you've managed that trick."

"Ancient Southern secret. Maybe I'll let you in on it one day."

The observation deck was also where they expected it to be, but they found it more elaborate than the one on their Enterprise which made it easier for McCoy to find a place to relax out of sight of the main door. Uhura found the sound system attached to the area and chose a low ocean sound to play. McCoy just shot her a dirty look.

"Water noises? Really? You're lucky I took care of my personal needs not that long ago."

Smirking, Uhura gave him a small wave as she went out in search of Spock. With nothing but the sounds of waves to keep him company, McCoy allowed his thoughts to drift and wondered how much it would annoy the Kirk of this universe if he and his Kirk made use of his bed for an hour. Maybe two. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the doors.

From the edge to Uhura's voice, something wasn't right. It came to McCoy suddenly that they must have touched and Spock had learned enough from that to expose her. That suspicion was confirmed as he heard Spock speak.

"You are not Nyota Uhura."

The nerve pinch was applied to her before she could protest. Spock was in the process of lowering Uhura's limp form to the deck when movement to the side caught his attention. The deliberately thick drawl left no doubt as to the identity of the other person in the area.

"You're wrong, you know. She** is** Nyota. She just isn't **your** Nyota."

Completing the act of lowering her, he turned his full attention to Doctor McCoy. Or whoever he was.

"You are suggesting what the elder version of myself did. The possibility of parallel universes intersecting."

The smile forming on the human male's face was so unlike any expression Spock had ever seen on their McCoy that he knew he had the physical proof of the alternate universes standing in front of him.

"The old guy was part of your timeline as well, was he? I kinda liked him. Shame he died the way he did, but he preferred it to living in our universe. Guess that means the two older Spocks came from different universes as well. Enough to give a body a headache, isn't it? All those possibilities out there."

Eyes darkening, Spock maintained his position.

"I presume that you and the other Uhura have a reason for approaching me?"

"Simple enough, Spock. We want to go home. Preferably before our counterparts screw up our chances by getting themselves assassinated. My Jim checks for poison before every meal. Does yours?"

Maintaining his stance, Spock was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"You already are aware of the answer to that question, but my Captain would be wary in a strange environment."

The unsettling smile deepened a bit.

"Of course he would be. If he's anything like my Jim, he's a genius, after all. But we've lived in that settling all our lives. I bet we do a lot of things without even thinking twice about them that might not even occur to your Jim. One slip could be the fatal one."

"You have made your point. The four of you would cooperate in this venture without attempt to disrupt this universe?"

"Nope. We have no desire to change the status quo here. Besides, if I and my counterpart get on your nerves, you'll want the shift. I'm in perfect health. Yours is dying."

McCoy was reminded how fast a Vulcan - Spock in particular - could move. Before he could fully register the movement, Spock had taken a tight grip on his left arm and had forced him against that see-through barrier separating them from the icy vacuum beyond. McCoy ignored what was at his back, instead looking from the hand still clamped tightly around his forearm to the eyes of the Vulcan. He had enough practice dealing with intimidation tactics that his voice didn't betray any nervousness.

'Hit a nerve, did I?"

There was no verbal response to the taunt, only a slight tightening of the grip as Spock spoke in an icy tone.

"You will explain your statement."

"I took us all to Sickbay to be examined, remember? Nurse Chapel remarked that my blood work looked a lot better than it had on my last exam. Naturally, I took a look over the readings. Ever here of xenopolycythemia, Spock?"

His grip didn't loosen, but Spock's eyes went out of focus as he searched his memory for the answer to that question. He had certainly heard of the disease before and after another few moments of thought, he remembered.

"It is a disease that was mentioned during our tactics class at the Academy. The CMO on an earlier model of the Enterprise used the disease as a ploy against an enemy, claiming the disease was contagious when it is in fact caused by either genetic or external environmental factors."

The dark eyes came back into focus, fixed on McCoy's face.

"It is also both incurable and inevitably fatal. How is it that you know my doctor has this condition?"

The possessive way Spock referred to his counterpart amused McCoy, but considering the Vulcan was already close to breaking his arm, he decided not to mention it.

"You're too intelligent to be asking such a stupid question, Spock. I know he has the disease because I've had it and I saw the beginning signs in his blood work, but really? No signs showing currently other than those that could be caused by any number of other factors and certainly nothing that would show up as xenopolycythemia in testing yet. Hell, he might not even come down with the full-blown version for another five to ten years if he avoids accidents or other things that might cause a shock to his system. Of course, if your Kirk is anything like my Kirk? Avoiding trauma really isn't an option for him, is it?"

McCoy barely refrained from wincing as the grip on his arm tightened again.

"You are referring to the disease in the past tense. There is no known cure."

Spock had never noticed their McCoy's eyes looking as reptilian as the eyes now looking at him did.

"Maybe not in this universe. Tell me this - you had an encounter with an older you. Does that mean that the term augment has any meaning to you?"

The grip tightened enough that time that McCoy wasn't able to hide the pained reaction any longer. To his surprise, the grip loosened slightly after his gasp. Spock didn't answer, but once McCoy caught his breath, he spoke again.

"I'll take that as a yes. I could teach you the cure, you know. You're a scientist - you could duplicate my results if you wanted to."

Before Spock's eyes, this McCoy changed somehow and all resemblance to the doctor that he had come to know, beyond the trifles of physical attributes, was gone now.

"That should please you if you'll be happier with another CMO. Just think, you'll have the literal power of life and death over him and no-one but you will even know. Xenopolycythemia is a very slow, painful death and you can simply sit back and enjoy the show."

Finally finding his voice, Spock's tone was stiff.

"I fail to see why you assume that I would take pleasure from Doctor McCoy's suffering and death."

Before anything more could be said, the ship shuddered and red alarm klaxons began sounding. At the call for Captain Kirk to report to the Bridge, Spock released McCoy and headed for the door. Uhura was starting to stir and McCoy went over to help her up, reaching for a hypospray and injecting her with an pain reliever to help with the headache he knew she'd gotten from the nerve-pinch.

"Come on, Ny - we need to get to the Bridge ourselves and see what the hell is going on."


	4. Koloth

Spock was at a loss about what to say or do when he stepped off of the turbolift and onto the Bridge to find Kirk and Chekov - the wrong Kirk and Chekov - manning their usual positions. Sulu was giving a puzzled side glance to Chekov as if he knew something was off, but not what.

The turbolift doors opened again and Uhura moved smoothly to the communications station, eyes and hands quickly going over the equipment as she rapidly noted the differences between this one and the one she was familiar with. It wasn't until McCoy moved past him to stand beside the Captain's chair that Spock finally broke out of his immobility.

"Captain, with all due respect, I do not believe you should be on the Bridge at this time."

A look a pure malicious mischief showed in Kirk's eyes.

"Nonsense, Mister Spock. Doctor McCoy can verify that I'm fit for duty. Besides, we seem to have a situation that needs attending. Mister Sulu? What is our situation?"

Eyes flickering from Chekov to Spock and then to Kirk, Sulu answered after only a moment's hesitation.

"We've been attacked by a Klingon vessel, Captain. They haven't identified themselves yet."

To his surprise, Spock noticed that the 'mirror' version of his crewmates all seemed puzzled by Sulu's words. After a moment, Chekov even voiced it.

"Why would the Klingons be attacking us?"

McCoy glanced from Chekov, back to Spock, then began laughing. Kirk nudged the doctor.

"Mind sharing the joke, Bones?"

Since the only one on the Bridge currently that was out of the loop was Sulu, McCoy went ahead and answered.

"These guys are at war with the Klingons, Jim."

Kirk stared at McCoy for at moment, then looked over to Spock.

"Is that true?"

"It is. I take it that is not that case where you are from?"

Kirk chuckled.

"I have a pretty good idea what your opinion is of us, but we're at peace with both the Klingons and the Romulans. Think that one over before you think your ways are superior to ours. Uhura, let's see who we're dealing with."

"Visual incoming, sir."

To the amusement of the four, the Klingon was dressed differently to what they were accustomed to, but the face was plainly recognizable as one they knew from the treaty signing.

"My dear Captain KIrk."

Bemused by the odd greeting, Kirk responded back in kind.

"My dear Captain Koloth. You have one minute to explain the attack on our ship before I return the compliment. With interest."

That was obviously not the response that Koloth had been expecting. He dropped the jovial tone and his gaze grew more intense.

"When last we encountered one another, you left me with a sizable problem that cost me some of my reputation."

The Klingon's attitude might have shifted, but Kirk's had not.

"I must admit that I don't see why that should concern me in the least."

Koloth's fist slammed down onto the armrest of his chair.

"_Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam_"

To Spock's surprise, McCoy answered Koloth without hesitation.

"_Heghlu'DI' mobbe'lu'chugh QaQpu' Hegh wanI'._"

If Koloth was taken aback before, he was flabbergasted by McCoy's response.

"You speak our language?

"I would have thought that was obvious. _jIH Qel - _I am owed a life debt."

" By who?"

Spreading his hands in an almost apologetic fashion, McCoy's stance otherwise remained unchanged.

"That I cannot tell you as I gave my word. If I may quote him? 'It is bad enough to owe such a debt to a human - I will not have it broadcast around with my name.' End quote."

Laughter rang out from the Klingons behind Koloth, which was quickly stifled when Koloth glared back at them, but even he seemed bemused when he turned back to McCoy.

"And how exactly did you earn a life debt from one of our warriors?"

"I operated on him and restored function to a limb."

The intensity of the gaze that Koloth now had focused on McCoy bothered Kirk more than he would acknowledge, but he also noticed Uhura and Chekov exchanging a concerned look. The rapid fire words coming from Koloth didn't help and neither did Uhura getting to her feet. Whatever Koloth had said obviously wasn't received well by her, but now didn't seem the time to demand a translation.

There was a moment of silence before McCoy replied.

"And if I agree, you will consider the dispute between your ship and ours to be settled?"

"Yes. _Hu'tegh qorDu' batlh."_

The bad feeling was confirmed when McCoy turned to him and spoke far more formally than usual.

"Captain, I have been requested to assist with a injury aboard the _Gr'oth. _I am willing, with your permission, sir."

Spock looked as if he wanted to object, but hadn't found a reason to yet. Kirk hadn't picked up more than a smattering of the Klingon language, but by the end of the treaty process, he'd picked up a great deal of the Klingon customs. He hoped that those were basically the same and that these Klingons were as honor proud as the ones he was familiar with. Kirk addressed Koloth directly.

"Permission granted so long as I have your oath that our Doctor will be returned to us in the same health as he leaves us."

The stipulation caused Koloth to chuckle, but he nodded.

"Agreed. Prepare for transportation. We will send the coordinates."

As the viewscreen went blank, Kirk grabbed McCoy's arm in a hard grip.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to be stranded here?"

Sulu turned enough to meet Spock's eyes, remaining silent at the slight shake of the Vulcan's head. It didn't take a lot of effort to keep from talking as he watched McCoy put his own hand behind Kirk's head and draw him in for a firm kiss. Sulu didn't think he could have spoken at that point if he'd had to. Chekov noted the stunned expression and smirked. Now he knew what was off about Chekov, but not what - if anything - he should do about if when the Captain and their CMO were equally wrong. Uhura as well. It was not a good feeling when it occurred to Sulu that he and Mister Spock were outnumbered by these fakes - or imposters. Or whoever they were.

None of that was on McCoy's radar. He was looking directly into Kirk's eyes.

"I may not know these Klingons, but I got to know a couple of them pretty well, Jim. I'll be fine and I'll be back."

"You damn well better be. Mister Spock? See that Doctor McCoy gets over to the Klingon ship, then I want you and Mister Scott to dedicate yourselves to the problem of swapping us back. After this, I prefer your Captain clean up his own damn messes."

"Yes, sir."

McCoy headed for the turbolift and Spock met him there. Once they had left the Bridge, Kirk turned back around and saw Sulu's mouth still hanging open. Leaning forward, Kirk's amusement was plain in his bright blue eyes.

"So Sulu? I'm guessing that your Kirk and your McCoy don't fool around?"

The power of speech hadn't returned yet, so Sulu shook his head slowly.

"I feel sorry for your Kirk. Man has no idea what he's missing."

* * *

___Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam_ = Perhaps today is a good day to die.

_Heghlu'DI' mobbe'lu'chugh QaQpu' Hegh wanI'_ =Death is an experience best shared.

_jIH Qel_ = I am a doctor.

_Hu'tegh qorDu' batlh _= By my family's honor.


	5. Bloodwine

Koloth and his first officer, Korax, were waiting as McCoy materialized aboard the Gr'oth. Korax was immediately in the doctor's face.

"The sick should die, Qel. Only the strong should survive."

In spite of being practically nose to nose with Korax, McCoy managed to look past him to Koloth.

"I am afraid you brought me here for nothing, Captain Koloth. I cannot help this man. While I am an excellent surgeon, not even my skill could fix a face this damaged."

Korax blinked and backed a step, glaring.

"I have no injuries, human!"

McCoy pursed his lips slightly, then shook his head.

"Born that way, eh? Well, hopefully nature compensated you in other ways."

McCoy's eyes clearly trailed down Korax's body to stop at his crotch.

"Guess not."

Laughter rang out from Koloth as Korax sputtered his indignation. Korax was still trying to get out something coherent when Koloth gestured for McCoy to follow him.

"You have more spirit than I would have expected from one of Kirk's lackeys, Qel."

"The name is McCoy, Captain Koloth. I'm nobody's lackey."

There was a moment's pause as Koloth took a moment to reappraise the human next to him, then he turned and started to walk briskly.

"Come along then, McCoy. Let us see what kind of Qel you are."

The size of the Gr'oth was considerably smaller than the Bat'leth, then again, this ship wasn't the Emperor's flagship. Regardless, the layout was close enough to the same pattern that McCoy knew he was being taken to their equivalent of Sickbay.

Only one of the beds was occupied. The older Klingon resting there had obviously undergone torture. Without waiting for explanations or other details, McCoy moved to begin examining him. Koloth began speaking while watching McCoy's movements closely.

"This is K'tar . . ."

Before Koloth could say more, McCoy held up his hand, gesturing for him to wait. When McCoy spoke a moment later, it was to the older Klingon.

"K'tar, is it? So, how did you get away from the Romulans?"

Angry, K'tar turned and was obviously ready to yell at Koloth before he saw the surprised look on Koloth's face. He kept his silence as Koloth moved over closer.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with Romulans?"

Looking from one Klingon to another as if he'd just been insulted, McCoy crossed his arms.

"You think this is the first time I've seen the after-effects of a Romulan torture session? They have such a set pattern, they might as well autograph their work. Speaking of which, however you got away from them, it was at a good time. They hadn't done the final stages to you. That means a lot less work for me."

K'tar's full attention was now on McCoy.

"You can do something to repair this?"

"I can. It will take a great deal of work on your part as well, but nothing an old warrior like you can't handle."

The tone of admiration for the warrior settled K'tar down immensely as McCoy finished up his initial exam.

"Do you have a Qel at all on this ship or is it that he's not a surgeon?"

"We have one. He is no surgeon."

"Well, watching me work wouldn't do him much good then. K'tar, we're going to take one joint at a time. I know pain is of no matter, but I will need to block the nerves of each limb to prevent involuntary muscle contraction while I work. The reason your joints are still painful isn't just the amount of scar tissue. As part of their torture, the Romulans insert slivers of metal or bone into the wounds around your main joints to keep the area irritated and to encourage even more scar tissue to form. Simple, nasty, effective. Much like Romulans themselves."

From his time working on the Bat'leth, McCoy knew how the Klingon equipment operated - that alone told Koloth that this really wasn't McCoy's first time on a Klingon vessel. Despite the lengthy work required on affected joints, Koloth remained for the entire time. The one request he made was one that McCoy had no problem granting - Koloth wanted all of the splinters that McCoy removed from K'tar's body to be collected and saved.

The first limb he worked on was K'tar's left arm. After blocking the nerve impulses to the limb, he began the slow and careful work around the elbow, searching out and removing over a dozen splinters - some metal, some bone and, as a first for McCoy, some of them were a crystalline substance. Once assured that all the splinters were out, McCoy next began the work of breaking down the scar tissue - a process harder on Klingons than on humans due to the density of their tissues - to make the elbow bend properly. Not until McCoy was satisfied with the range of motion he could force the joint into did he move on to the left knee.

In all, it was nearly eight hours later when McCoy said he was finished and began removing the last of the nerve blocks.

"You're going to be in pain for awhile until your joints get used to the fact that you can move them again. Do a slow and steady building on your strength and remember all those aches so that you can pay back the next Romulan you meet with interest."

Slowing flexing first one arm and then the other, K'tar barked out a laugh.

"I like the way you think, Qel."

Looking over to Koloth, McCoy stretched.

"That was a fair day's work. Are the scales balanced now between your ship and mine, Captain?"

"They are."

"Excellent. Got any bloodwine on this tub to celebrate with?"

Koloth started to question, but shook his head in amusement.

"Of course you have had bloodwine before. Wait here. I will return shortly."

* * *

Alpha and beta shifts had ended on the Enterprise and gamma shift was nearly half-over before a call went to Kirk to let him know that Koloth was requesting to speak with him. Spock accompanied Kirk to the Bridge in case there was a problem. He could make a decent guess at what his own Captain might do in a given situation, but this alternate Kirk reacted and thought in ways totally alien to the Vulcan.

As they arrived together, Spock noted that Uhura was taking back over the communication station. Spock had mixed feelings about that as well, but had to acknowledge that this Uhura was easily the most fluent in Klingon and thus the best choice for handling the relay between the ships. She and Kirk exchanged a secretive smile as he paused briefly at her side before moving to take the Captain's chair.

Kirk settled into the chair with Spock taking position behind him and to his right. Another smile formed on Kirk's face as he noted that tendency was another one that the two Vulcans had in common.

"Uhura, if you would hail the Klingons?"

"Aye, sir. Transmission acknowledged - patching through to the screen now."

As the image filled the screen, it was easily seen that Koloth's posture was far more at ease than it had been the last time they spoke. The greeting lacked the sarcasm of the previous communication as well.

"Captain Kirk, I must say that you and your crew continue to surprise me. When next we meet, it will be with a clear slate between us."

"While that is all well and good, Captain Koloth, I am more concerned about when you are returning our doctor to us."

"Doctor McCoy is standing by at the same coordinates that you used to send him here. You may transport when ready."

Kirk immediately activated the intercom.

"Kirk to Transporter room. Bring Doctor McCoy back aboard."

Koloth waited until Kirk had given his order before speaking again.

"You've changed since our last encounter, Kirk."

"As have you, Koloth. Part of being a Captain."

That got a laugh from Koloth, then he shifted and saluted Kirk. It took every fiber of Kirk's self-control to resist giving the Imperial salute in return.

"Until we meet again, Captain Kirk."

As the transmission ended, Kirk turned the Bridge back over to the Gamma shift and headed for the Transporter room, Spock and Uhura falling in behind him. The three entered to find McCoy talking about the merits of bloodwine to a dubious looking Scotty. Chuckling, Kirk moved over and clapped McCoy on the back.

"If they broke out the bloodwine, you must have impressed them, Bones."

Smirking, McCoy gestured with one of the two bottles he had returned with.

"It all worked out pretty well, Jim. Got to do a little surgery, a little drinking and got to insult Korax to his face."

"If he's anything like our Korax, I'm sure that went over well."

Kirk shifted his gaze over to Scotty.

"Have you and Spock made any headway into getting us home?"

"Aye, we have. We'll need to return to the same orbit we were in around Cerberus when the exchange occurred. We're just waiting now for the computer to finish running the calculations for the power needed and what time restrictions we have."

McCoy leaned slightly to bump into Kirk.

"Well, while you folks are working on that, I need to grab some sleep. Come on, Jim."

Giving McCoy an inquisitive look, Kirk looked back to Spock.

"All this will depend on our people where we're from making the same calculations, won't it?"

Spock gave a short nod.

"This is true, however assuming that your Spock find my Captain as incomprehensible as I find you, I have little doubt that he is equally dedicated to the task."

Laughing, Kirk wrapped an arm around McCoy's waist.

"In that case, carry on, gentlemen. We'll be in my quarters."

Uhura remained behind with Spock and Scotty as Kirk and McCoy exited the room. Scotty's stare at the door as it closed stirred Uhura's curiosity.

"Are we really so very different from the people you know?"

Her question made Scotty realize that he'd been staring and his face reddened in embarrassment. Spock seemed not to notice. He remained silent for a moment as he considered how to answer that question.

"I will concede that there are multiple similarities even if appearances are discounted. All of you appear to be of the same intellectual levels as your counterparts. In addition, you have all chosen or were steered toward similar career paths. That being said, you are also all very different on a fundamental level from the people that I have worked with and come to know. I am certain that, were my Doctor McCoy not intimately involved, he would consider it a fascinating study in regards to the age old question of whether nature or nurture factors in most in deciding how an individual will develop."

"If he lives long enough to write it, I'm sure he'll have a fairly strong opinion on that subject when he returns."

Laughing as Spock stiffened at that statement, Uhura exited the Transporter room herself. Once they were alone, Scotty turned to Spock.

"What did she mean by that? We will get our people back, won't we, Mister Spock?"

Spock continued to look at the door for one more moment, then moved toward the panel.

"Not if we do not complete our calculations in time, Mister Scott. Let us continue."


	6. Searching for Answers

_**Author Note** _

_As in my other Mirror tales, Mirror Kirk and McCoy are in a physical relationship. _

_If you would prefer to skip that part of this tale, do not read past the line break following the Spock/Scotty/Chekov scene_

* * *

The door to the Transporter room opened again. Looking up, Spock wasn't entirely surprised to find the final member of the alternate landing party enter, but he was puzzled.

"Ensign Chekov, why are you here?"

The burst of anger that immediately came from the young man was unexpected.

"You are already aware that I am not your Chekov. He may be an Ensign, but I am a Lieutenant. If you cannot bring yourself to call me by that rank, then I request that you drop it altogether. As to why I am here? I am ranked as an expert in advanced theoretical physics plus I was the top in my class in transporter theory. I can help you solve the problem of how to return everyone to their own places."

By the end of that little speech, Scotty was, quite frankly, staring at Chekov. This was most certainly not the slightly shy Russian kid that Scotty knew. While not really comfortable with the thought of working closely with this version, Scotty had to admit the lad had a point. With his knowledge base, they'd be hampering their efforts not to include him in the work. He looked to Spock and gave a short nod.

"We could use all the help we can get, sir. The sooner we solve this, the better."

After only a momentary hesitation, Spock offered Chekov one of the PADDs containing the data they had pulled together so far and within minutes, the three of them were tossing around theories at a speed that few could have had any hope to follow. Spock quickly found how fast and agile Chekov's mind was - he also found that Chekov remained somewhat hostile toward him. After a couple of hours, when they took a short break for food and drink, he decided it was time to question that and he did so with normal directness.

"Might I ask what the source is regarding your animosity toward me, Mister Chekov?"

Pausing with his cup of tea partway to his mouth, Chekov considered the Vulcan for a moment before answering.

"A transference, I suppose, but you are not the Commander Spock that I know, so I will attempt to stop."

Scotty's curiosity was too great not to ask.

"What problem is it that you have with your Commander Spock, lad?"

Not seeming to mind the question, Chekov reached for one of the sandwiches as he answered.

"Commander Spock murdered one of the few of my fellow cadets that I considered to be a friend."

Spock's eyebrow rose at that, but he remained silent and allowed a startled Scotty to do the talking.

"Murdered? How?"

"Captain Pike promised a guaranteed spot onboard the Enterprise to our team if we beat the Kobayashi Maru simulation. We did, but Commander Spock took our win as a personal insult, went behind Captain Pike's back and reassigned half of our team to other ships when the emergency call came from Vulcan and Pike was distracted. Kevin was aboard the Hood instead of where he should have been, so he died during Nero's attack on the fleet."

On one hand, Scotty thought murder was a bit strong of a word, but he couldn't deny that Chekov's friend would have lived if the other Spock hadn't altered his assignment. Not remarking on it seemed the best option and Scotty reached for another sandwich himself and changed the subject.

"Are the rest of us that different from the crew that you know?"

Slowly chewing the bite in his mouth, Chekov considered before swallowing.

"Yes and no. You are all . . . softer. This is why we need to return. Before the others do damages we cannot fix aboard our Enterprise."

Chekov then shifted his gaze to Spock.

"I wish that we would be able to see what will happen here when they return. Nyota and I were going to bet about what you will do, but there would be no way for us to verify which of us won."

Scotty was, of course, lost, but Spock knew exactly what was being referred to.

"How would you have wagered, Mister Chekov?"

"Nyota thinks you will do nothing. Does that answer your question?"

"It does. It is time we returned to our work."

A small smile formed on Chekov's face.

"I doubt any of us have left our work, sir. As a matter of fact, I was considering vibrations."

Leaning forward with interest, Scotty was obviously running the theories they had been discussing through his head.

"Go on, lad."

"We have been considering power fluctuations and magnetic fields. But what if what is keeping one dimension separate from another is that their oscillations are at a different rate?"

Steepling his fingers together, Spock gave a slow nod.

"What you are suggesting is that the combination of the power from the transporters interacted with the magnetic field of the ion storm to briefly cause our dimension and yours to oscillate at the same speed in that one specific region of space . . ."

"And that formed the gap that we switched through. Remember how we were all ill when we first appeared? What if that illness was due to us having to adjust to a different frequency than the one we have lived in for all our lives?"

Looking pained, Scotty shook his head.

"If that is the case, the changes of that set of circumstances happening again are astronomical."

Spock nodded.

"Approximately eight million six hundred forty-two thousand eight hundred twenty-two point five to one. However, we do not need to recreate the circumstances. we merely need to recreate the precise oscillation pattern that occurred when the transference occurred."

"Aye, but the Enterprise on the other side is going to need to be doing the same thing as we are for it to actually work."

"Then we must hope that our counterparts are working together and will have arrived at the same conclusions as we have. Mister Scott - Mister Chekov - if we establish this connection, might we be able to assume that communication will be possible."

The two exchanged glances, then Scotty shrugged.

"Theoretically? Aye. So, we work to recreate the pattern, then send through a message to coordinate swapping our people back to where they belong?"

"That would be far more likely to insure success than blind teleportation would, Mister Scott."

"Aye, that it would. But everything is moot until we can calculate a way to match that pattern."

"Then I suggest we turn our attention to the solution of that problem immediately."

* * *

In the Captain's quarters, Kirk and McCoy were going over the room slowly, studying books, knick-knacks, artwork - everything that gave an indication of the type of man this universe's James Kirk was.

Running his hand along the back of one of the chairs, McCoy's eyes continued to travel over the walls.

"Wonder if this version is as big of a trouble magnet as you are?"

"Probably. You did tell me once that it must be genetic."

"True. I've also speculated that you simply do crazy shit deliberately because you want to see how I look with white hair."

"Naw - I like your hair the way it is. Ah ha! Found what I needed. Come here you."

"Wait a minute - is that what I think it is?"

"If you think I've adjusted the recording device in here to record what I want it to, then it is indeed what you think it is. I thought I'd leave my counterpart an instructional video. After all, he doesn't have his Pike here to teach him about the proper care of a Captain's CMO."

"Wait. Pike actually gave you lessons?"

"Sort of. More in line with a 'facts of life' type speech."

Moving to sit on the bed, McCoy laughed.

"This I have to hear. What did the Admiral have to say and how did I miss it?"

Kirk took a moment to activate the recording before moving over next to McCoy.

"it was our first year in the Academy - you'd gotten attacked when I'd left campus for the Winter break."

"Well, that explains how I missed it."

"So, while Puri was tending to you, Pike took me for a drink and a talk. Remember that bottle of Romulan Ale? That's when I got that."

"I'd wondered about that. You're avoiding the question though. What words of wisdom did Pike give you?"

Kirk's hands weren't idle. As he started to speak, he began to tug off McCoy's uniform shirt.

"First was that I needed to bind you to me in as many ways as I could."

McCoy's chuckle was deep, more a response to Kirk's action instead of his words.

"That brings an interesting image to mind, but I don't want us to get sidetracked. What was second?"

Succeeding in pulling the uniform shirt free, Kirk tossed it to the side and began the same process on the black undershirt.

"Second was that I find ways to indulge your curiosity. Find ways to get you the tools and materials you need to experiment on whatever has your medical mind intrigued."

"I take it these were things he did with Puri?"

"So he said. And third, he said I needed to figure out what your line was - the thing that you found morally repugnant - and then never order you to do that. Pike said there are plenty of others to do those kind of jobs, but the most important thing was to never betray the loyalty you'd shown me."

McCoy waited until the black undershirt had been tossed to the side before speaking again.

"Pike should have listened to his own advice and we could have avoided that fiasco when he commandeered the Enterprise."

"All in the past, Bones. Deep breath - relax for me. We've done the audio part of this tutorial - now it's time for the visual."

Having forgotten about the recording part, McCoy tensed, but only momentarily. With a skill that spoke of practicing, Kirk removed McCoy's boots, socks and pants, tossing each item carelessly to the side in turn. He left McCoy's briefs in place for the moment, moving back down to the feet.

How Pike had done things with Puri wasn't a detail that had been spoken of nor did Kirk truly care. For his own method of binding McCoy closer to him, he had taken his time and, over the years, had explored to find all the places on the doctor's body that he could get a response from. Picking up McCoy's right foot, he began to massage it, running his thumbnail firmly across the sensitive areas to stimulate them without tickling. By the time both feet had been thoroughly worked over, McCoy was making slightly obscene noises and had forgotten all about the recording again.

Keeping his voice soft to avoid distracting McCoy, Kirk slowly made his way up the right side of his CMO's body, avoiding the obvious erogenous zones and concentrating his attention to pointing out and lavishing attention to those spots that were McCoy's own - everything from the side of his knee to just above his earlobe. Kirk paused then for what turned into a rather intense kissing session where he lost track of time. He eventually remembered what it was he was doing and turned his attention to McCoy's left side, this time going from top to bottom.

Stopping to give attention to a spot just above McCoy's hipbone - a spot that, oddly enough, was not sensitive on the right side - Kirk knew without a doubt that if he and the other Kirk had even a little libido in common, he would watch the recording from beginning to end. Probably more than once. What was unknown was whether or not the other McCoy would ever know of its existence.

After a moment, he continued his trek down the left side. Whether the other McCoy ever discovered the recording or not, Kirk sincerely doubted that the other James Kirk would ever be able to look at his CMO in the same way again. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to avoid his doctor over this though.

Snorting softly to himself, Kirk reached for what was left of McCoy's clothing. If the other Kirk was that big of an idiot, he deserved to lose everything, including the Enterprise herself. For himself, he had his doctor, friend and lover to take care of now - any remaining thoughts of their counterparts were quickly banished from his mind.


	7. Carnival Mirrors

The work on replicating the necessary oscillation pattern was coming along well until both Scotty and Chekov reached the point where sleep was needed. Spock had already removed himself and both men from the duty rosters, so a pair of cots were brought into the area where they were working. Scotty proved to be a prodigious snorer, so Chekov had pulled his own cot as far away as possible, though he muttered that he never slept well without a blade within reach.

Left to his own thoughts and meditations, Spock's brain kept returning to Chekov's earlier words and how he blamed the Spock of his universe for the death of his friend. His motives had been quite different, but his actions in changing the ship assignments had come very close to costing the life of his own Nyota. And had their McCoy not defied an inconclusive ruling - yet another matter that came back to him as the originator of the complaint - and brought Kirk aboard that fateful day, would any of them now be living?

The Kirk from the other universe claimed their Empire was at peace with both Romulans and Klingons, a statement that McCoy's ease in dealing with the Klingons seemed to confirm. Surely peace was always preferable to war . . . or was peace not always the more logical alternative? What had the peace truly cost their Empire? It was obviously a case where, even if one did not need to fear war with another planet, one had to fear violence on a daily basis. Where even a young genius could not sleep sound without keeping something to defend himself with close at hand.

The casual way some of them assumed that he would not only allow his own McCoy to die, but would enjoy seeing the man die in agony? That bothered him on a deeper level. It also reminded him that if they were successful in bringing back their own crew before he spoke with the other McCoy, he could rightfully be accused of killing the doctor by default by not learning what the steps needed to be taken for a cure.

Decision reached, Spock rose from where he had be seated, quiet as a cat. Distasteful as he found dealing with the counterpart of Doctor McCoy to be, it would not be right to avoid him and risk his McCoy's life for the sake of his own comfort.

There was no doubt that both the doctor and captain were in the captain's quarters, so Spock didn't hesitate to go straight to the door and request entry. It was granted almost immediately.

The lighting in the room was dim, but nothing that would affect his sight. Spock saw that Kirk was leisurely sprawled across the bed, his attitude both lazy and attentive. It brought to Spock's mind a le-matya he had seen in captivity once. The animal seemed half-asleep until the second one of the keepers unwisely turned his back to it. The keeper did not survive to learn from his error in judgment.

A shift of his body that caused the sheet to slide revealed a great deal more of Kirk than Spock expected. Modesty also seemed to be an attribute not common in the counterparts. Kirk wasn't in the least concerned, though he did seem slightly put out by Spock's presence.

"Something I can do for you, Mister Spock?"

Clasping his hands behind him, Spock steadily looked Kirk in the eyes.

"Actually, I came here in order to have a few words with Doctor McCoy."

There was a slight noise to the side followed by a familiar, yet unknown chuckle.

"Well, aren't you just in luck then? I just finished my shower."

Turning, it was quickly apparent to Spock that the other McCoy was as lacking in modesty - and clothing - as Kirk was. For reasons Spock couldn't quite make sound fully logical to himself, their casualness about their nudity annoyed him and that annoyance was increased by the way both men seemed to be aware of it.

Kirk stretched and got up, moving behind McCoy and running his hands down the doctor's arms possessively.

"Will you be alright if I leave the two of you alone while I take my shower, Bones?"

"We'll be fine, Jim. Won't we, Spock?"

Having the distinct feeling that he was being teased, Spock didn't respond - which amused Kirk to the point that he started laughing and continued to laugh as he made his way into the bathroom.

"You wanted to talk? Talk."

"Perhaps you would prefer to put on some clothing first, Doctor?"

That smile that he'd never seen on his own McCoy formed on the other McCoy's face again.

"Me? I'm happy as a clam the way I am. But I can slip something on if this bothers you. Does it bother you, Spock?"

For a brief moment, Spock considered lying, but this meeting was quite distasteful enough with adding that to the mix.

"It does."

Laughing, McCoy took his time fishing out a pair of exercise pants and slipping them on before settling on the bed as Kirk had. No, not like Kirk. While Kirk had reminded him of a le-matya, McCoy reminded him more of the agile rock lizards of the Vulcan desert. Deceptively still, but with eyes constantly in motion and taking in everything.

"Better?"

The teasing tone was still present, but Spock found he could ignore it better now.

"Were you sincere in your offer to teach me how to make the cure for my Doctor's condition?"

Spock's repeated use of the possessive in referring to the other McCoy added to the doctor's enjoyment.

"I was. It's a lot of detail to take in though. Are you willing to meld with me to learn?"

That was not a question that Spock had been expecting and he studied McCoy closely, looking to see if he was serious.

"I do not believe that my McCoy would be as . . . at ease with that suggestion."

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed by now that a lot of the resemblance between your CMO and me is superficial. We grew up in very different ways - not logical to expect we'd turn out the same, is it, Spock?"

The Vulcan's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"You seem to derive a great deal of satisfaction from making use of the word logical as often as possible."

"Maybe I do at that. So? You want the information or not?"

The thought of merging with the mind of this McCoy appealed to Spock about as much as the thought of walking through sewage did. Steeling his resolve, he reminded himself once again that his comfort was a minor consideration at best.

"I do."

There was a look that crossed McCoy's face that Spock couldn't read, but the man smiled and scooted further back on the bed before relaxing.

"Then come get it."

There was now no way for Spock to initiate a meld without joining McCoy on the bed.

"Doctor . . ."

The expression returned again as McCoy patted the bed beside him.

"If we're going to swap stories, I plan to be comfortable. I wouldn't wait too long to make up my mind if I were you. Jim's not going to stay in that shower forever and he's the jealous type."

Moving onto the bed, Spock gripped McCoy's left arm as he had on the observation deck, pinning him down as he extended his other hand to press against the side of McCoy's face.

"My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts..."

The rush of images nearly overwhelmed Spock. It took him a moment to realize that this McCoy was no novice to communicating with others using his mind, even if he lacked the ability to form the connection himself.

He saw flashes of himself - no, not himself. The other Spock - the bearded one. His clashes with McCoy. The two of them joining forces to kill Gary Mitchell. The two of them fighting in a Vulcan arena with T'Pring watching. He and McCoy kneeling before T'Pau together - the other Spock spattered with green blood. Those images and many more that would likely take weeks of meditation to sort through came and went before he heard McCoy speaking in his head.

~Shall we get down to business?~

In meticulous detail, McCoy showed each and every step in the process. Spock had not fully appreciated the amount of work that his doctor had put into changing Khan's blood into the serum that had returned their Captain to them. Then came the steps that had been carefully laid out for Kirk to follow. A strong memory came next that gave Spock pause.

~You died during the procedure to rid yourself of the disease?~

McCoy's mind voice was amused.

~I got better. Any other questions?~

~No. Not regarding the procedure.~

~Good - because what's next isn't for you - it's for you to pass to your own doctor.~

Before Spock could raise any objections, the information was being forced in much like the earlier images had been. It occurred to him that the earlier images had been the equivalent of McCoy testing the waters.

~I see my counterpart has managed to get the meaning of at least one phrase across to you. Most of what I sent you won't mean much to you, but it will be plain to a doctor of my level. Klingon anatomy and such. Wouldn't do for you to run into Koloth again and him not know his way around a Klingon's body. Might want to make sure he learns some Klingon from Uhura as well.~

This unsolicited offer made Spock suspicious.

~And why have you done this for him?~

~Because it amuses me. And because you people don't give doctors any where near the respect they deserve.~

~By respect, you mean fear.~

~To a degree. Wouldn't hurt folks on this side to remember that nobody can take you apart as well as the man who knows how to put you back together. And I believe we've finished at a good time.~

~Why is that?~

~Because I do believe you're about to have a close encounter with an angry Captain.~

Spock reopened his eyes and found himself looking directly McCoy's eyes which again had that almost reptilian cast that had bothered him before. He then realized the position he had unknowingly shifted to while submerged in the mind meld. The voice coming from behind was cold to the point of frigid.

"If you're feeling the urge to molest a doctor, I suggest you return to finding a way to get your own back and jumping him."

Getting hit by even a light stun at close range is a highly unpleasant experience. Spock was still conscious but unable to make his body respond as Kirk pried his fingers from McCoy's arm before unceremoniously shoving the First Officer off the bed and onto the deck.

"Now, Jim, there wasn't any need for all that. Nothing more went on than a mind meld."

Kirk moved to hover over the still reclining doctor.

"Try feeding that line to someone who doesn't know how intimate two minds touching really is. I'm not buying it - not with the way he had you pinned down to the bed."

"Well, I might have been egging him on somewhat."

Listening to McCoy from where he was on the deck, Spock hadn't realized until then that you could actually hear a smile in someone's voice even when you couldn't see their features. Then he heard Kirk give a short laugh.

"Of course you were, Bones. That's part of your charm."

Regaining his ability to move well enough to leave the Captain's quarters didn't come fast enough for Spock. If either of the other two in the area noticed his departure, they made no mention of it.

Once in the corridor, the Vulcan drew a deep breath and took a moment to make sure his limbs were steady before walking briskly back to where Scotty and the other world's Chekov were resting. His mother had once taken him to visit an Earth-style carnival and he recalled a Hall of Mirrors that was lined with the wavy mirrors that distort images instead of reflecting back truly. These beings were distorted as well and it was high time to get these . . . carnival mirror reflections back to their own world.


	8. First Contact

Seeing Spock doing the Vulcan equivalent of storming down the corridor, Uhura smiled and caught up with him even though it did require a short burst of running to do it. When she spoke, her words had a slight mocking tone to them.

"You seem a bit . . . on edge, Mister Spock."

The Vulcan literally whirled on her, taking her by surprise. He looked as he he were barely holding himself back from attacking her.

"You and your . . . compatriots would be well advised to maintain distance from me until such time as we establish a way to send you back to where you came from."

She was impressed. This Spock wasn't as weak as she'd thought after all. Her attitude toward him shifted and she gave him a nod.

"Trust me - I want to be gone from here more than you want me gone."

Closing his eyes briefly, Spock took a deep breath as his posture straightened again.

"I do not believe that could be possible, Lieutenant."

One of her brows raised slightly. Whatever Kirk and McCoy had done had definitely gotten under the Vulcan's skin.

"Be that as it may, how can I help?"

Spock started to dismiss her aid until he recalled one thing that they needed to do.

"If you are sincere in your offer of assistance, then yes. We will need a communication station in the transporter room to use in the attempt to contact the other universe."

"Shouldn't take me too long if I have the materials I need to do the job . . . and a hand from Mister Scott or someone else from Engineering to assist with the wiring needed."

"Very well. Once you have accompanied me to the work area, you will assemble a list of the materials needed. And Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"If I suspect you are in any way delaying this project, you will regret it."

"Understood, sir."

As Spock started moving again, he pondered how quickly the mirrored version of his Nyota changed her attitude toward him. A moment later, a very un-Vulcan feeling of nausea struck him as it occurred to him that she had probably reacted that way because his own actions were reminding her of the mirror version of himself.

After another moment, Spock steeled himself and shoved aside that revelation about himself into a compartment of his mind. Now was not the time to confront an unwanted aspect of himself. Now was the time to focus on restoring the proper balance between the two universes before he lost control and snapped someone's neck.

Scotty was still asleep, but Chekov was up and working feverishly when the doors opened for Spock and Uhura to enter. the young Russian's eyes were bright as he looked up.

"For a genius, I am an idiot. Here I was the one that was talking about us having to get used to a new frequency and I was doing my calculations using **my** universe and not yours."

Chekov's speech was rapid and heavily accented, but the entire time he was speaking, his fingers were practically flying over the surface of his PADD. A minute later and he acted his physical age for a moment as he let out a triumphant whoop that woke Scotty. Beaming, Chekov took a few seconds to review his results and then offered his PADD over to Spock.

Uhura had quietly picked up a PADD and was making her list as she imagined what would be necessary for the job in her head. Scotty looked from her to Spock as he yawned and worked on fully waking up.

By the time Scotty was on his feet, Spock had finished his review of Chekov's calculations.

"Your theory seems sound, Mister Chekov. Mister Scott - How difficult will it be to route the necessary power?"

Rubbing his eyes to clear them, Scotty took the PADD, then let out a low whistle.

"That's going to be a considerable drain."

Chekov motioned to the PADD then.

"It will take a large amount to get to the point we need to be, but the energy needed to maintain it will not be as much."

"Aye - and a good thing or we would never be able to keep it open for long."

Uhura moved closer, listening in as she finalized her list.

"Will that lower amount of energy get us home, Pavlik?"

Pavel smiled at her and shook his head. Unused to see that level of comfort between Chekov and Uhura, Scotty found himself staring between the two.

"No, Nyota, but that level should allow us to communicate. When we coordinate a time, then we both increase energy at the same time and transfer."

She offered the PADD with her list to Spock as she frowned and tried to clarify their situation in her mind.

"But what if they aren't at the lower energy level at the same time?"

Chekov shrugged.

"I think we will still be able to be heard, but the communication would be one-way only. Still, if we can give them a message with a time for the next communication, then we will be able to speak directly. Or that is the goal."

Scotty rubbed his hands together. The circumstances weren't the best, of course, but there were few things he liked better than a challenge.

"Let's get crackin', lads. And lady."

Spock handed off Uhura's list to Scotty.

"Assign the task of gathering these materials to one of your staff. Impress upon them the need to do so in a timely fashion."

"Aye, sir - I have just the lad for that task."

Moving to the intercom unit, Scotty activated it.

"Scott to Engineering. Send Mister Kyle to the Transporter room on the double."

* * *

In the Captain's quarters, Kirk finally gave a satisfied grunt and stretched out on the bed beside McCoy. McCoy closed his eyes and sighed, but his sigh was more one of mild exasperation - a sound he had made more since he and James Kirk had teamed up than he'd made throughout the rest of his life combined.

"Did you have to shoot Spock with a phaser, Jim?"

Kirk didn't even bother getting a defensive tone.

"He was touching what's mine. Besides, it was only on stun. I wouldn't have needed to use it if they used agonizers around here like sensible people. How the hell do they maintain order on this ship?"

"No clue. I don't believe there's even one agony booth onboard either."

"I wonder how they deal with assassination attempts then?"

"Maybe they don't bother with punishing them and go straight to air locking them."

"Somehow I doubt that, Bones. What will we do?"

"What will we do about what, Jim?"

"If we can't get back home."

"We sure don't fit into the Federation very well, do we?"

McCoy sat up suddenly and imitated Joanna's excitement back when she'd gotten her horse.

"Hey, I know! Maybe we could take off and join the Klingons!"

Kirk started laughing, giving McCoy a light shove away from him.

"That would be even funnier if there wasn't some truth to that. At least I understand the way Klingons operate."

"No point worrying about any of that yet. Besides, we're going to make it back."

"Turning into a prophet, Bones?"

"Nope, but I know our Chekov and there's no way in Hell he's going to be stuck in a universe where he has to go back to being an Ensign."

Laughing again, Kirk pulled McCoy back to him.

"You're right - with that kind of motivation, Chekov will have something figured out in no time."

* * *

The Transporter Room was a hive of activity. Kyle was assisting Uhura with the communications station while Spock, Scotty and Chekov were working on interconnected projects - getting the power grids set up to reroute the needed power and making adjustments to the transporter equipment to insure that it wouldn't overload when the power came online. The detailed report that Mister Kyle had prepared on the original incident proved invaluable and Spock made note to commend Kyle on his attention to detail once things were back to normal. For the moment, he didn't want to disrupt the working rhythm that Kyle and Uhura established.

The main lag in completing the communications station was routing power from a secondary source so that it would add to the already overtaxed power relay going to the transporter. Still, within two hours, the stations had gone from a pile of components to being ready to power on. Rubbing her hands together, Uhura exchanged a brief glance with this universe's Kyle - who, strangely enough, seemed far more competent than the one she was used to - and then powered the station up.

Spock stopped what he was doing and stood, staring at the station. After a moment of puzzlement, Uhura realized that the Vulcan's keen hearing was already picking something up. Reaching over to adjust the volume, soon everyone heard the voice of Spock - the one from the Mirror Universe.

"This is Commander Spock of the ISS Enterprise calling the USS Enterprise. If you are receiving the broadcast, we request that you join with us in a coordinated effort to return our crew and your to their proper locations. In a moment, we will send a file containing the equations that we have used to adjust power in order to send this message. We will continue to rebroadcast once every hour until we receive a response. Spock out."

The string of Russian coming from the mirror Chekov could only be cursing and, for a moment, that reaction puzzled Scotty - or at least it did until it occurred to him that the Chekov from the Mirror Universe was angry that **their** Chekov must have gotten his calculations correct first for them to already be broadcasting. Scotty found that pleased him probably more than it should have and he didn't refrain from rubbing it in.

"Come on, lads - sounds like we have some catching up to do."

Spock was examining his PADD. He had downloaded the file onto it and was reviewing the calculations and comparing them with what they were using. After a minute, he nodded.

"Indeed. Their work is inline with what we have done so far when the allowance is made for the difference in frequency between their universe and ours. If we apply ourselves to the task, we may be able to answer their next broadcast with one of our own."

"Aye. We should be able to do that."

Another look at the mirror Chekov, who was still in a poor humor, made Scotty begin to muse. Who did he know that might be able to convince to get hold of a really good bottle of genuine vodka for him? This whole mess had shown him how much potential the young man had - not that he hadn't already known the lad was a genius, but his counterpart was not the modest fellow that their Chekov was. There were far too few people that Scotty could bounce theories around with - he and Chekov would be have a few long talks once he was back home again.

Spock had moved over to where Uhura and Kyle were still at work.

"Will the communications panel be fully functional by the time of the next broadcast?"

Uhura nodded, not bothering to look up from her work.

"It won't be pretty, but I guarantee I'll have something put together that will work."

"Appearance is of no concern. Carry on."

Ignoring the muttering behind him, Spock moved to the intercom.

"Spock to the Captain's Quarters. Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, report to the Transporter room."

* * *

Shifting his position, Kirk looked down at McCoy.

"Is it just me or was there a hint of smugness in that Vulcan's tone?"

McCoy chuckled as he sat up.

"Not just your imagination, Jim. And you know what that means."

"It means they're close to sending us back home. Come on, Bones. Let's make use of the shower again."

"Not worried about using all your water rations?"

"Not my water rations that I'm using. Besides, for all I know, my counterpart has used up all of mine."

"End of my argument. I never pass up a chance for a real shower, but shouldn't we hurry?"

Standing and stretching, Kirk shook his head.

"Considering what is similar between this Spock and ours? He'll have factored in the time for us to get presentable. But I suppose that does mean we don't have time to dawdle. I'm more that ready to leave this 'Federation' stuff behind."


	9. Restoration

Chekov was quiet, but worked with focused determination. Everything was ready with five minutes to spare for the scheduled contact time. Scotty kept his hand out of sight, but his fingers were crossed as the power surge flowed into the upgraded equipment. Once everything was working as theorized, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Kirk and McCoy were also in the Transporter room watching the countdown. All four of the Mirror-verse crew exchanged a look as Spock activated the communication panel ninety seconds before their Spock was due to broadcast.

"This is Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise calling the ISS Enterprise. ISS Enterprise, come in please."

McCoy suppressed a shudder when the voice of their Spock came across the speakers. Two Spocks talking to one another - definitely a disconcerting thought.

"This is the ISS Enterprise - Commander Spock speaking. I see that you received the information that we sent."

"We received your transmission. It was not needed as we had already arrived at the same conclusions, however we were delayed in implementing the necessary alterations by an attack on our ship."

There was a noticeable delay before the next transmission.

"Did all four of our crewmen survive?"

No longer content to let this Spock be the only one talking to his First Officer, Kirk stepped forward and spoke.

"We're all fine, Spock. How are our counterparts?"

There was another noticeable pause that neither Spock or Scotty cared for.

"All four are in reasonable condition, sir."

Kirk didn't remark on what that was likely to mean, instead moving on to what he considered the most important question.

"How long until you can be ready so we can return to everyone to their proper Enterprise?"

"Preparations are complete, Captain. We would need approximately fifteen minutes to bring all personnel necessary to the transporter."

"Do it. I want Mister Scott to handle the transporter controls personally."

"As you command, sir. We will contact the USS Enterprise again when everything is in place to coordinate our transporters. Spock out."

Kirk turned to the Spock they were currently with and saw he was still looking toward the panel.

"A little disconcerting talking to yourself, Mister Spock?"

"It is admittedly not a situation I would have imagined myself in, Captain."

"Anything we need to do here?"

"Negative. All four of you are already present and the equipment is ready. All else that needs to be done cannot be done until your Enterprise is ready for the transfer to begin."

McCoy moved over to the edge of the transporter platform and sat down.

"Not to worry anyone, but personally? I'd have a medical team standing by for your folks after the transfer. Folks in our neighborhood . . . play rough."

Noting the look he was getting from Kirk, McCoy gave an unapologetic look back.

"They should know, Jim. I get the feeling their McCoy's not used to being feared and I know damn well he's not likely to have gotten along with my ladies."

Part of Scotty wasn't sure if he should ask, but he did.

"Your ladies, Doctor?"

"My darlin' lethal nurses. Some of the top torturers in the Empire. I have a knack for keeping them happy."

Kirk started to laugh then at the expression that formed on Scotty's face as he moved to sit by McCoy's side.

"That's probably the secret to how you get along so well with Klingons. After your nurses, those guys must seem like a breeze."

Spock was silent for a moment then moved to the ship's intercom.

"Spock to Sickbay. We need a medical team standing by near the Transporter room."

McCoy called out another suggestion.

"You might want to let his Head Nurse in on what's been going on. At least one of his people should know."

Kirk nudged McCoy slightly.

"Why the concern over our counterparts?"

"Their kind of healer may be different from our kind, but I am still a doctor, Jim. We've all spent our whole lives on beds of nails, so to speak. A cushy bed was suspect, but not really all that hard to adjust to. Now imagine the reverse."

"You going soft on me, Bones?"

"Nope. just returning a favor. Anyone that was planning to make a move against us either made a move against our counterparts or will have been lured into a false sense of power by our counterparts. You know damn well our Spock wouldn't have let the swap become common knowledge, so I figure we're going to be cleaning house when we get back."

Spock had quickly summoned Nurse Chapel to the Transporter room and she had entered in time to here the last of the conversation between Kirk and McCoy. Puzzled, she turned to Spock.

"Mister Spock? What on Earth is going on?"

McCoy laughed before Spock could answer her.

"What's going on is that you are about to get your old boss back."

Before anything else could be said, the speakers at the communication panel came back to life.

"Commander Spock of the ISS Enterprise to the USS Enterprise. Come in."

Chapel's mouth dropped open in shock and remained that way as Spock moved past her to the panel.

"Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise here. Are you prepared for the transfer of our crew?"

"We are prepared. I suggest that we synchronize our actions. Will you be able to come to full power in two minutes time?"

Spock gave a glance to Scotty, who gave a firm nod.

"We are able to do so."

"Very well. Position our crew on the same pads that they were on when they arrived in your universe and beam them down to the planet's surface. We will mark the time and then go to full power in 120 seconds. 60 seconds following that, we will both activate our transporter beams to bring the crew back aboard. If our calculations are correct, we will both have our original crew members back at that time. We will communicate one final time to insure the transfer has gone as expected and then cut power. Agreed?"

"Agreed. We will transport your personnel to the surface five minutes from now."

Scotty found himself surprised when the mirror Chekov offered his hand to him.

"An unexpected pleasure, sir."

Accepting the hand and shaking it, Scotty nodded.

"I'll admit I learned a thing or two myself. Take care back on your Enterprise, lad."

Kirk was already in position and motioned to the young Russian.

"Get a move on, Pavel - unless you prefer being an Ensign."

Both Uhura and McCoy chuckled as how quickly Chekov got into position after that. Kirk looked back to Spock and Scotty.

"Mister Spock - Mister Scott. It had been an experience I doubt any of us will soon forget - no matter how much we might want to. Energize when ready."

"Mister Scott, on my signal. Four - three - two - one - energize."

The familiar, yet slightly different sensation enveloped the four and, second later, the sight of the surface of Cerberus solidified around them. Breathing deeply and each more nervous than they would admit even to themselves, let alone each other, they barely moved as the seconds passed before the transporter effect finally began again.

This time, the painful drawing and pulling began again, but unlike the last time, McCoy knew what was happening and welcomed it. His view of his 'twin' was again brief, but even that short look told him it was probably a good thing that Medical would be standing by for the man. Then the pain spiked, pulling all of his attention back to himself.

When the pain finally subsided and he took a shaky breath, McCoy kept his eyes closed a minute longer as he heard Spock's voice.

"Welcome back."

Opening his eyes, he saw the goatee and came close to sobbing with relief before settling for dropping down to sit on the transporter platform.

"Never let anyone talk you into shaving, Spock. You look ridiculous without it."

Uhura and Chekov both began laughing. There was a slight hysterical edge to the sound at first, but they managed to bring themselves back under control as Kirk stepped off the platform, giving Spock and Scotty the Imperial salute.

"Good work, men. Nyota - contact the other ship."

Flashing a smile at her Spock, Uhura quickly activated the panel, then moved out of Kirk's way. Smiling as he relished the feeling of his ship beneath his feet again, Kirk leaned on the panel.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise calling the USS Enterprise. Come in please."

The returning voice sounded so much like their own Kirk when he was in a cold fury that everyone turned toward the panel.

"This is the USS Enterprise - dammit, what the hell did your crew do to my people?!"

Chuckling, Kirk ignored his counterpart.

"Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. Are your four crewmembers now all present and currently breathing on their own?"

A muffled curse from Kirk could be heard in the background, but the Federation Spock answered.

"Affirmative."

"Are they missing any limbs or major body parts?"

"Negative."

"Then tell your Captain that his people actually fared a great deal better than I thought they would have. No need to worry about the rest - with any luck none of us will ever encounter one another again."

"That is indeed a prospect worth looking forward to."

Kirk laughed again.

"You know, for a tame Vulcan, you have a fair amount of sass, Kirk out."

Flipping the switch on the panel before any reply could be made, Kirk turned to Scotty.

"Turn the power off to that damn thing and get us back to our original configuration."

"Aye, Captain."

Spock glanced down as Uhura wrapped an arm around his waist. McCoy drew attention to himself by clearing his throat.

"Before we leave here, we need to decide how we're going to spin this. Spock? What happened with the others?"

"It was quickly apparent that they could not be allowed their liberty onboard. While most of the crew is loyal, there are still factions that work for members of the Admiralty and who would have killed them to claim rewards. While unfortunate for him, their Doctor McCoy proved to be the one leverage that I was able to use to keep the other three in line. Still, even so, I was forced to keep their Kirk and Uhura in the brig area during those times that my attention needed to be fully elsewhere."

The room went quiet as they all considered the implications. There was zero chance that the stay in the Brig had gone unnoticed. The silence hung for several minutes before Chekov spoke up.

"Did anyone make a move that you had to stop, Mister Spock?"

"There was an attempt on the other Uhura in the Brig. It was halted before she came to any serious harm. A breach of the Captain's quarters also occurred. The lieutenant that went into your quarters is one we have suspected of being an agent of Admiral Komack."

Chekov gave a low chuckle that generally meant someone was about to get stabbed.

"A trap. All that happened while we were gone was a ruse to lure suspected enemies of the Captain and his allies out of hiding."

A slow smile formed on McCoy's face.

"I think we could make that work, Jim. Spock?"

"The Captain has been known to employ unconventional methods to achieve his goals in the past. The odds are in favor of the majority of the crew believing this to be another example. Those odds would increase greatly if all of those involved present the same story."

Kirk turned the idea over in his head.

"And those few that wouldn't believe it?"

"Are those who would be inclined to dismiss the explanation even if it were the unvarnished truth, sir."

Kirk turned his gaze to Uhura.

"You're the one that keeps your ear tuned to the ship's rumor mill, Nyota. What would sell this best?"

"A very deliberate execution of Komack's man. He is in the Brig, isn't he, Spock?"

"He is indeed."

Kirk gave a curt nod.

"Excellent. I approve. Everyone keep to the story - we may need to be a bit more ruthless than usual for a few days, but the crew will fall back in line. We'll pull Sulu into a meeting to bring him up to date on what happened and how we're dealing with it as soon as Bones has finished examining us to make sure we're readjusting without any problems."

"You know, sir, I find it interesting that you referred to my counterpart as a tame Vulcan. Your own counterpart attempted to convince me that it would be logical for me to seize control of the Enterprise and work to undermine the Empire."

After a moment of stunned silence, Kirk started laughing.

"Fair enough. I wasn't impressed by their Federation either."

"My counterpart said that there had been an attack?"

"Klingons. Believe it or not, they're still warring with them. But their problems are no longer ours. Bones! Come on and let's get everyone checked out. We've got work to do."

"Fine with me, Jim. Be good to be back in a normal Sickbay again. Follow me."

As Uhura moved away from his side to accompany McCoy, Spock clasped his hands behind him again.

"Any other orders, Captain?"

"For now? One. Get us the hell out of here, Mister Spock."

"With pleasure, sir."

As he departed to return to the Bridge, Spock's thoughts returned briefly to the Federation crew, primarily their intriguing Captain. A ghost of a smile formed on Spock's face once the turbolift doors closed. Intriguing but naïve - hopelessly naïve. Though he did suppose the Federation Kirk did have a point. The Empire as they currently knew it **was** going to fall and the ISS Enterprise **was** going to be a major factor, but hardly in the way that Kirk had envisioned. A new Empire would rise from the ashes of the old - an Empire where a half-breed Vulcan was going to be in the upper echelon of power.

The smile was gone by the time Spock stepped out onto the Bridge. A brief nod was given to Sulu's enquiring glance - their core group was whole once more. As the navigator smiled and turned back to his panel, Spock settled into the Captain's chair.

"Mister Sulu, take us out. Warp factor two."

"Aye, aye. Warp factor two, Commander Spock."

* * *

**These are the voyages of the ISS Enterprise. Her continuing mission :**

**To exploit strange new worlds, to subjugate new lifeforms and new civilizations, **

**To boldly go where no one has dared go before.**


End file.
